Still Love You
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: "Aku akan percaya pada Tuhan jika Dia bisa membuatmu kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu... Shizu-chan..."


Still Love You

Disclaimer : Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Warning : Yaoi,OOC, typo, hal aneh lainnya... mungkin :P

Pada hari yang cukup ramai dan... tidak bisa dibilang tenang juga sih. Itu karena ada banyak sekali benda-benda yang 'wajar' terbang di langit kota Ikebukuro saat itu. Ada vending machine, street-sign, trash, dan benda-benda 'wajar' lainnya. Terlihat juga di sana ada 2 orang pemuda yang berlarian dijalan dengan satu orang yang terlihat membawa sebuah street-sign di tangan kananya. Sementara itu pemuda yang lainnya membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya. Sungguh senjata mereka sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Yang satu kecil dan yang satunya lagi luar biasa besarnya. Kini mereka berhenti untuk sekejap karena salah satu dari mereka berhenti. Sang pemuda berambut hitam berhenti berlari.

"Hei ada apa, kutu? Tiba-tiba diam seperti itu. Apa kau mau mati hari ini juga?" tanya Shizuo Heiwajima kepada Izaya Orihara. Pertanyaan seperti itu bukanlah yang pertama kalinya untuk Izaya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah sering mendengarnya dari mulut Shizuo. Yah sudah ribuan kali.

"Shizu-chan... kenapa sih kamu itu cepat emosi? Aku kan hanya bercanda selama ini." Ucap Izaya.

"Tapi cara bercandamu itu sudah kelewatan Izaya..." ucap Shizuo sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Izaya menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyeringai. Sepertinya Izaya sudah siap-siap akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan membuat Shizuo naik lagi tingkat emosinya ke level yang lebih tinggi.

"Nee~ Shizu-chan, kalau kamu cepat marah begitu, kamu cepat tua lho~" kata Izaya lagi sambil mulai berlari lagi... Dan benar saja, Shizuo yang tadi memiliki sebuah perempatan di kepalanya kini bertambah menjadi 2 buah perempatan.

"IZAYAA!" teriak Shizuo sambil melanjutkan aksi main kejar-kejaran mereka. Sebenarnya, tanpa diketahui oleh Shizuo, Izaya hari ini terlihat murung lebih dari biasanya. Mungkin ini karena Izaya teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana Shizuo memutuskannya. Well yah. Memutuskannya. Anggap saja sepasang kekasih yang putus. Nah, Izaya dan Shizuo juga putus tepat pada hari ini. Tapi sepertinya Shizuo lupa akan hal itu. Sementara Izaya masih sangat inga, bahkan ia sangat sangat merasa sakit hati jika mengingat alasan Shizuo memutuskannya.

"_Maafkan aku, Izaya. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi... untuk kali ini aku mau mencari pasangan yang tepat untukku. Dan satu hal yang pasti, untuk kali ini aku akan mencari wanita sebagai pasanganku...aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku lagi...maafkan aku Orihara Izaya."_

Itulah yang dikatakan Shizuo saat memutuskan Izaya. Kalau memang seperti itu, untuk apa Shizuo mengirim surat cinta ke Izaya? Untuk apa Shizuo memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan juga sangat perhatian padanya? Izaya sampai saat ini bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri... kenapa Shizuo bisa melakukan hal seperti itu padanya? Apa Shizuo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Izaya sangat mencintainya? Tapi satu hal yang paling membuat Izaya bingung setengah mati adalah kenapa Shizuo bisa memutuskannya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat menderita seperti itu? Izaya yakin, itu pasti bukan keputusan Shizuo. Karena dia tahu seperti apa Shizuo itu. Back to normal. Izaya yang masih memikirkan hal itu tanpa sadar malah terjebak di gang yang buntu di jalan itu.

"Hah! Mau lari kemana lagi kau!?" ucap Shizuo sembil tersenyum memandang Izaya yang menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Shizuo bingung. Pemuda blonde itu benar-benar bingung ketika melihat pemuda dihadapannya mengeluarkan segaris air mata dari ujung matanya.

"He..hei...! Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Shizuo sambil mulai mendekati Izaya dengan cepat.

"Apa Shizu-chan lupa hari ini hari apa?" tanya Izaya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang keluar.

Shizuo nampak berpikir untuk sementara dan menjawab

"Sepertinya ulang tahunmu sudah lewat. Jadi hari ini bagiku hari yang biasa saja.." Izaya yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha Shizu-chan kan memang tidak pernah bisa mengingat sesuatu dengan baik." Ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi hari ini hari apa? Apakah hari yang penting?" tanya Shizuo yang juga penasaran tentang hari ini. Izaya menghela nafasnya dan menjawab Shizuo.

"Hari ini kan hari dimana Shizu-chan memutuskanku. Apa sekarang sudah ingat?" tanya Izaya.

"Kenapa... kau masih ingat..?" tanya Shizuo sambil membuang street-sign ditangannya. Sepertinya amarah pemuda 24 tahun itu surut melihat Izaya menangis dan membicarakan masa lalu mereka.

"Aku sampai sekarang berpikir.. kenapa Shizu-chan sampai bisa memutuskanku waktu itu. Padahal aku sangat yakin bahwa Shizu-chan masih mencintaiku." Ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum miris. Shizuo berjalan kearah Izaya dengan hati-hati. Shizuo takut kalau Izaya mengerjainya seperti dulu. Izaya pura-pura menangis waktu itu, pura-pura kesakitan, pura-pura ini, dan masih banyak pura-pura lainnya. Sebenarnya itu salah satu hal yang tidak disukai Shizuo dari Izaya. Tapi, bagi Izaya itu adalah cara terbaik untuk dapatkan perhatian si pemuda blonde.

"Waktu itu aku memutuskanmu karena... kau itu..." ucapan Shizuo tiba-tiba menggantung dan itu membuat Izaya agak kesal juga mendengarnya.

"Apa karena aku laki-laki? Kalau memang begitu, aku akan melakukan operasi kalau itu memang bisa membuat Shizu-chan mencintaiku lagi." Ucap Izaya.

Shizuo cukup tercengang juga mendengar ucapan Izaya. Pemuda raven itu benar-benar sangat mencintai seorang Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau Izaya bahkan akan melakukan operasi untuk mendapatkannya. Sungguh perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan Shizuo sebelumnya. Dia merasa benar-benar sangat dicintai. Shizuo sangatlah merasa senang ada orang yang mencintainya seperti itu. Tapi... kenapa harus seorang laki-laki? Shizuo tidak habis pikir. Okay mungkin Shizuo bisa menerima yang satu itu. Sesungguhnya yang membuat Shizuo tidak bisa bersama Izaya adalah karena Izaya adalah seorang atheist. Shizuo merasa bahwa Izaya adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia karena dia tidak percaya pada Tuhan. Izaya tidak mengakui keberadaan Tuhan. Itulah yang membuat Shizuo tidak suka. Yah.. hanya hal itu. Simple kedengarannya namun itu menjadi hal yang sangat berat jika kau sudah mati nanti.

"Shizu-chan... katakan.. apa lagi yang kurang dariku?" ucap Izaya sambil memandang Shizuo dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hah... kau bodoh." Ucap Shizuo.

Tentu saja ucapan Shizuo barusan mendapatkan sebuah tatapan kaget dari Izaya. Kenapa? Itu karena Izaya adalah seorang informan yang luar biasa hebatnya. Tentu saja dia sangat pintar. Namun pemuda bermata almond di hadapannya baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh. Tidak paham akan maksud Shizuo, Izaya bertanya langsung kepadanya.

"Bodoh? Aku bodoh? Setahuku kamu jauh lebih bodoh daripada aku, Shizu-chan." Ucap Izaya sambil agak tersenyum.

Shizuo kembali menghela nafasnya dan memeluk Izaya. Tentu saja Izaya cukup kaget dan wajahnya agak memerah. Sudah lama semenjak mereka putus mereka tidak berpelukan seperti ini. Izaya sangat rindu akan pelukan Shizuo ini. Terakhir mereka berpelukan adalah saat dimana Shizuo memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada Izaya. Itu pun pada saat mereka masih di bangku pendidikan.

"Shizu-chan..." kata Izaya pelan.

"Sudahlah. Kurasa dengan begini kau jadi berhenti menangis. Aku mau ketempat Vorona dulu. Sampai jumpa, kutu." Ucap Shizuo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Izaya yang terdiam disana. Terdiam memikirkan alasan Shizuo mengatai Izaya bodoh.

3 suki desu 3

Di apartemennya, Shizuo teringat akan Izaya yang menangis. Kenapa Izaya terlihat sangat menderita tanpanya. Ayolah, Izaya itu kan orang yang ceria. Bagi Shizuo, kecil kemungkinan bahwa Izaya akan menangis. Apalagi dihadapannya, musuh abadinya itu. Namun, khusus hari ini, Izaya menangis dihadapannya. Pemuda berambut blonde itu menghela nafas sambil membuka sebotol susu vanilla favoritnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Rrr...rrrr..." terdengar HP-nya bergetar. Terlihat ada sebuah gambar amplop di layar mungil itu. Tertulis nama 'kutu' di layar pengirimnya. Hahaha kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang SMS Shizuo. Yah, benar sekali. Pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Shizuo mengiriminya pesan. Isi pesan itu:

"_Shizu-chan, bisakah malam ini saja aku datang ke apartemenmu? Ada hal yang mau ku bicarakan. Balas secepatnya."_

Shizuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda dia kebingungan. Apa hal yang mau dibicarakan oleh Izaya? Sepertinya hal yang penting. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya tadi saat mereka sedang berkejar-kejaran? Okay, mungkin karena Izaya menangis tadi. Dengan cepat Shizuo membalas pesan singkat itu.

"_Bisa. Kira-kira jam berapa kau akan datang ketempatku? Jangan malam-malam. Aku mau tidur... lagipula apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"_ itulah isi pesan Shizuo. Tak lama kemudian, datang lagi SMS lainnya.

"_Nee~ tenang saja. Aku datang jam 7.00 P.M. tidak terlalu malam kan? Hal itu nanti saja. Aku akan langsung mengatakannya di hadapan Shizu-chan. :-P"_

Shizuo pun membalas: _"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Terserah kau saja kutu . :-D"_

Sejujurnya, Shizuo dan Izaya cukup menikmati saat mereka SMS-an seperti ini. Terutama Izaya, dia terkadang senyum sendiri di kantornya melihat balasan pesan Shizuo yang terkadang lucu. Lagipula dengan begini dia bisa berbicara dengan Shizuo lebih akrab seperti waktu dulu saat mereka masih SMA.

3 suki desu 3

Jam pun menunjukkan pukul 6.45 P.M. Shizuo benar-benar menunggu kehadiran Izaya. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya menunggu musuh abadinya itu. Mungkin karena penasaran akan hal apa yang akan dibicarakan Izaya. Tak lama kemudidan, Izaya datang. Shizuo dengan semangat membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Izaya membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangan kanannya. Tentu saja Shizuo juga penasaran apa bungkusan itu. Setelah mempersilahkan Izaya masuk, Shizuo menyiapkan minuman.

"Ah~ tidak perlu repot-repot, Shizu-chan." Ucap Izaya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Diam dan duduk saja disana. Kalau bosan nyalakan saja TV nya." Ucap Shizuo sambil menuju dapur.

Izaya hanya mengangguk dan mulai melepas jaketnya. Yah... jaket hoodie kesayangan Izaya itu diletakkan oleh pemiliknya tepat disamping pemiliknya. Sepertinya Izaya sangat sayang terhadap jaketnya itu, namun tidak akan mengalahkan rasa sayangnya kepada Shizuo. Anak sulung Heiwajima itu pun kembali dengan membawa 2 gelas jus jeruk. Itu saja. Simple.

"Jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Shizuo.

"Mm... itu..." ucap Izaya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu blushing. Shizuo jujur saja agak bingung akan Izaya yang blushing tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Izaya... apa isi bungkusan itu?" tanya Shizuo lagi. Pertanyaan yang pertama saja belum dijawab, mau ditanya lagi. Shizuo memang sangat penasaran. Izaya memandang Shizuo dan kemudian tersenyum manis pada dirinya.

"Shizu-chan... aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan barang-barang ini adalah cake yang paling Shizu-chan suka. Jadi, apa Shizu-chan..." ucapan Izaya menggantung.

"Cake kesukaanku? Apa hubungannya dengan hal itu? Lagipula kan ulang tahunku sudah lewat." Ucap Shizuo sambil masih bingung dengan ucapan Izaya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, apa Shizu-chan mau menerimaku seperti dulu?" ucap Izaya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Sepertinya Shizuo sudah mulai mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Izaya. Izaya benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihnya lagi seperti dulu. Apa sebaiknya Shizuo memberi tahu alasannya memutuskan Izaya waktu itu ya? Lama mereka berdiam. Hingga Izaya kembali membuka suara.

"Shizu-chan.. jika kamu memang tidak mau menerimaku, beri tahu aku alasannya. Tolonglah.." ucap Izaya sambil memendang Shizuo dengan posisi tangan seperti memohon.

"Kau tidak percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada kan?" ucap Shizuo tiba-tiba.

Izaya mengangguk. Entah kenapa Izaya terlihat sangat polos malam ini. Shizuo hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi Izaya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Shizuo memeluk Izaya yang imut seperti ini.

"Itulah hal yang membuatku tidak bisa bersamamu..." Ucap Shizuo dengan wajah yang agak blushing juga mengucapkannya.

"Hanya hal itu saja, Shizu-chan? Benarkah?" tanya Izaya seerti anak kecil. Matanya memandang Shizuo tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Shizuo mengangguk.

"Aku akan percaya pada Tuhan jika Dia bisa membuatmu kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu... Shizu-chan..." ucap Izaya.

"Ini bukanlah permainan, Izaya. Ini urusanmu dengan Penciptamu... jadi kuharap kau benar-benar serius." Ucap Shizuo sambil memeluk Izaya.

Hal itu membuat Izaya blushing dan juga memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Shizuo juga membalas senyuman Izaya dengan bahwa ada keseriusan dari Izaya untuk melakukan syarat yang diajukan oleh Shizuo.

"Kenapa syaratnya seperti itu, Shizu-chan? Itu kan kepercayaanku jadi aku..."

Ucapan Izaya terpotong oleh Shizuo yang sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Izaya. Sungguh didalam hati Izaya, dia sangat merindukan Shizuo melakukan hal itu padanya. Setelah melepas ciuman itu, Shizuo menjawab pertanyaan Izaya tadi.

"Karena aku tidak mau kalau nanti kau susah saat meninggal. Lagipula aku hanya mencoba menuntunmu ke jalan yang seharusnya." Ucap Shizuo sambil mencium kening Izaya. Dengan begitu, Shizuo berhasil kembali membuat Izaya tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda berambut blonde itu. Izaya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Shizuo akan memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu hanya untuk dirinya.

"Mm... jadi, mulai hari ini kita ulang semuanya dari awal ya.. Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya.

"Ya, begitulah. Ku harap aku tidak akan kehilanganmu lagi, Izaya." Ucap Shizuo sambil mulai menggendong Izaya. Jelas Izaya kaget akan hal itu dan juga memerah mendengar ucapan Shizuo atas dirinya.

"Itu berarti, Shizu-chan dari dulu juga tidak mau pisah denganku. Kalau begitu kenapa waktu itu Shizu-chan memutuskanku?" tanya Izaya yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Shizuo didalam gendongan kekasihnya itu.

"Itu karena kau tinggal di Shinjuku..." ucap Shizuo agak ragu.

"Berarti kalau akau kembali ke Shinjuku, Shizu-chan akan memutuskanku lagi? Kan kita bisa pacaran long distance.." tanya Izaya dengan wajah cemberut yang jujur saja, imut bagi Author.

"Tentu sekarang aku tidak akan memutuskanmu lagi. Kan kamu bukan Atheist lagi sekarang. Jadi aku tidak akan memutuskanmu." Ucap Shizuo sambil merebahkan Izaya keatas tempat tidurnya. Dan malam itu, mereka menghabiskan malamnya di dalam kamar Shizuo yang hanya di terangi oleh sebuah lampu meja. Terdengar suara-suara desahan dari dalamnya. Well, malam itu adalah malam yang menyenangkan bagi pasangan yang baru saja CLBK itu.

3 The End 3

A/N: Well, ini fanfic yaoi pertama yang saya buat di fandom Durarara! dengan kata lain, saya sangat berharap cerita ini bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian. Saya mendapatkan inspirasi dari diri saya sendiri yang tidak suka dengan orang atheist, jadi sebisa mungkin merubah mereka. Dan jadilah Izaya yang diubah oleh Shizuo untuk percaya pada Tuhan. Mungkin juga ceritanya agak gaje. Saya mohon maaf. Pada akhir kata, jika anda berkenan, bisakah memberikan review untuk membantu saya memperbaiki fanfic ini?


End file.
